Potter's Sakura
by LonesomeAngel
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco gets transported to Naruto's world. They met Sakura... Frist two chapters are from Harry's point of view... weird title, I know...
1. Bye Bye Neville

A little note: just excuse my wrong spellings, wrong grammar and the other wrong ones... hehehe

note:

... means change of scene

... means its me talking

( ... ) means Harry is adding something

Naruto,Sasuke and the rest of his gang (except their teachers) are 16 years old so are harry, Ron, hermione and draco I don't own anything... and this is my first fic! ----

The boy who lived. Yep,thats me. Harry James Potter. Im an ordinary boy or should i say an ordinary wizard who happens to be listening to the most boring subject for all time. History of magic by professor Binns. jeez I think nobody really listen to him except perhaps Hermione. i can see everybody sleeping or just doing something else except again, Hermione. When will this subject finish. I'm too bored.

Bored to death.

after that class..

We are in our common room discussing on how Professor Binns's lecture was.

"Can you believe that?" Ron exclaimed "he expects us to write an essay about his lecture? after that oh-so-boring lessons of his!"

"Its not that boring! and you could have at least try listening to him you know. "hermione said on a matter-of-fact tone.

"Could you two please just shut up?" I said. they are too annoying when they fight but i think the truth is that they just like each other (even though ii like her). I mean, look at them, they fight so much yet they till like to be together.

they look at me with i think a rather surprised expression on their face. "lets go to the Great Hall" I said.

"okay" they said together.

I think i need time for a walk too many things happened today aside for that boring lesson.Sigh. While we were walking to the great hall my scar suddenly ached. Its too painful. I touched my scar, its burning like hell.

"Harry? Harry! are you all right!" Ron asked me. I did not reply but suddenly as , if some one is forcing my feet to run, I ran to the direction of the school grounds. I heard Ron and Hermione following, running as fast as they could. Then I stopped at the middle of the school grounds. I saw an image...

Then the man turned it was just Draco.

"So Potter, what are you doing here? Trying to sleep here? and oh...you that mudblood and that weasel" he asked with his usual cold voice as he saw Ron and Hermione . " and you?" I asked.

Just as Draco was to answer the wind suddenly became strong and a swirling black appeared out of nowhere it's swirling and swirling. Its like trying to suck us in, and then again I was right. It was pulling us in! I shouted for help, so are the others. "heeeeelp!" we shouted at the top of our voices (draco, me, hermione and Ron). Well, i guess its no use for nobody would take a walk in the middle of the night except those law breakers a.k.a. us but the i saw a familiar face. Neville Longbottom! "NEVILLE HELP US!" I shouted at him. He ran as fast as he could, think its too late anyway to go to professor Dumbldore for the last thing i saw was a vast of darkness...

------- Well? How was it? 


	2. We're Here!

I woke up with somebody shaking my whole body. Then I heard a voice. Hermione's ! I sat up seeing the worried face or hermione and Ron. "SO your awake at last, Potter! You've been sleeping too long!" Draco said. "Where are we?" I asked ignoring Dracos useless comments

"I-I don't know Harry when we woke up we were here. In-In this strange place" Hermione answered. "But how did we get here?" Harry asked. They just shrugged. then we heard something behind that bush. I can see fear in the faces of my friends ( Draco? ).

then a girl with a pink hair with a beautyful pair of emerald eyes came out. and oh.. bloody-hell she's so cute! Only she's holding a...a some sort of a knife.

I held up my wand for defense then I tried a spell. "Rectusempra!" is that right? Its not working! "forgot to tell you Harry, i thing magic doesn't work here" Hermione whispered.It was getting nearer to us!

"P-please don't kill us!" ROn suddenly cried. "huh?" the pink-haired-girl asked. "I wont kill you. You dont look familiar. You're not from here are you? You dress different too" she said. Huh? us ? weird in dressing? Well were in different place s I guess..,and good thing she lower down her um .. knife.

"I better bring you to hokage-sama he might know who you are..." she suddenly said. "follow me."

As we walk along (we're in a forest) she introduced herself to us. "Im Haruno Sakura anyway." she said. A beautiful name. Well, I don't know what Sakura means but..its really nice. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter" I said.

"Im hermione granger".

"ROn weasley. "

"Draco Malfoy"

"oh" she said.We just kept walking for the next thirty minutes. There was silence. All of a sudden draco broke the silence. "Are we there yet? We've been walking for HOURS now!" draco complained. "we've only been walking for thirty minute and your now complaining. Are you a man or a man in disguised?" Sakura said not looking at him. Harry, Ron and hermione sniggered. " of-course Iam!" he said defensively. "then don't start whining!" she glanced a death glare to him.

It was so scary, shivers me to the bone. So on the whole trip Draco did not speak a word I just heard Draco muttering curses under his breath.

Then she stopped again. "Now what!" Draco asked VERY irritated. "Sshhh... " she said holding up her hand. What for now..? Than she suddenly placed her hands inside her pocket and got a knife kunai. I was shocked. Was she going to kill us? I could see the worried look on my friends too.

Then she threw the kunai up into tree. What the heck? Then a man with a mask on fell down the tree. His shoulder was the that got hit by the kunai.

"Why did you do that for?" Hemione asked her almost yelling. And by the looks of it, she did not bother to answer.

"My! Haruno! You're getting better!" the man said sarcatically, grinning.

"I know Kabuto. Now, why did you come here?" She asked, pointing the kunai in his throat. Geez...

"Well, well, well aren't we in hurry?" the Kabuto-guy said

"Answer me." She said pressing the kunai. Now blood was tickling over his neck.

"Sakura stop it!" Hermione pleaded. I never knew Hermione have such a good heart..

"Orrochimaru asked me to send you a message... He tells you to be ready... for a fight... " and that was all. With a puff of smoke, he was gone.

Then I saw Sakura holding her right shoulder. Blood was coming out. "Sakura... your... shoulder..." I mumbled. That's the only time the others saw her wound.

"How did that happen?" asked Ron.

"Haruno Sakura, You've done your mission. Go right a head to Hokage-sama. We'll take care of him. Glad you came back safe." A guy with a mask on his face suddenly appeared out of no where.

We arrived at a some sort of a village. Its a small one. we passed to many houses when we heard something. "SAKURA-CHAN!"

a blond boy with a rather foxy face was behind us waving frantically at sakura. "sakura-chan! Ive seen you at last I've been looking for you through out the village!". "What is it Naruto?" sakura answered. Naruto took a deep breath and said "hinatahasbecamemygirlfriendtodayandijustmetherparentsandtheysaidimokay!"hinata has become my girlfriend today and i met her parents and they said im okay

"You dobe! I can't understand you and tell me that later I have to got to hokage-sama."Thats when he noticed us."oh...okay then I'll meet you a Ichiraku is that right? later, my treat!" he said and he ran away from them disappearing out of sight.

"sorry we we're delayed...my friend's gone crazy again... crazier than usual." She said. "Oh good...now can we go?" Draco asked impatiently. she said nothing and continued walking. We entered a building. there she asked something to a girl. she then led us to a door.

Who are we seeing here anyway? i don't know this "hokage-sama" of theirs. I feel scared i don't know why. as if i dont wanna enter anymore but i think its too late because she had already open the door...


	3. WHERE?

note: not Harry's POV anymore and i dont know if their hokage is girl or a boy so i made it a girl

"haruno sakura, what are you doing here? have you got the scrolls i asked for?" Hokage-sama asked. "yes, hokage-sama" sakura bowed to her respectfully.Sakura gave her three scrolls. "I see you have company." she said. "yes and a rather odd one, I've seen them in the forest a while ago while im looking for the scrolls."

"well sakura you better go out now I'll call for you later"

"yes hokage-sama" then she left the room

"can you tell us what happened to you? or where you came from?" hokage-sama asked gently to them. Harry then spend the next few minutes telling the story with some interruptions from hermione.

"sigh...well thats out of my hands. its not in this world but...i'll look for a way to send you back yo your own world"

she said. "Where are we staying then, i mean, i don't know when you are gonna get the answer so..." Ron asked.

"oh yes, yes, you're right.Sakura!"she said. Sakura entered the room and smiled towards Harry's way. Harry blushed. 'she so beautiful...' he thought. "You will be the one to take care of them since you are the one found them."Hokage-sama said. 'what?' sakura thought. "well...my house is too small...and wouldn't it be nice it will just be naruto, sasuke or-or kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"no you found them so take care of them. i will cancel all your upcoming missions so you could take care of them properly but you can still train with kakashi, naruto and sasuke." Before they can complain more further she already said goodbye and was gone with a puff of smoke.

' can't believe it! my missions were canceled because of them! THAT OLD HAG!' Sakura thought. "um..Sakura?"Hermione asked while they are heading for Sakura's house.

"yes?"

"well, i think we kind of disturbed you...so sorry." she said.

"No problem... anyway here we are." Sakura said as she opened the door of her house.

"this is where we are going to sleep!" Draco cried "this place is so little! and-and to dirty!"

"then go sleep at the forest or outside the road. the space there is huge." sakura said. "anyway since hokage-sama won't listen to me that my apartment is too small for all of us, we have to share. hermione you can sleep at my room. There's another room upstairs big enough for the three of you. is that okay?"

All they could do is nod their heads and follow her to their rooms. she left the boys that they could be alone. They all sat down on the floor doing nothing

"I hate that girl! I hate her house too. its too small and i have to be with the two of you!" Draco complained.

"I think your just afraid of her! you can't even question her decisions!" Ron said while laughing at Draco.

"shut up you weasel!" Draco shot back. "you shut up draco! were stuck here in this stupid world and you do nothing but complain. can you do anything about it anyway? huh! huh!" Harry said as he got up and left the room angrily.

Meanwhile... at sakuras room.

"thank you for letting us stay here" hermione said. "Well that will be no problem, you know." sakura replied.

"um...can i ask you somethin?..umm...what are you?"

Sakura looked at her confused but then she answered "a human of-course! a ninja if thats what you want to know. how about you? why are you wearing robes anyway?"

"well im a witch." hermione answered 'a ninja! i haven't heard of them. or read about them. i wonder who sent us here... too weird! what will happen to us here anyway? and...oh no! we have a test on charms tomorrow! and professor binss' essay! i wonder if they have a liba..'

"Do you want to take a tour around or perhaps eat something?" sakura asked cutting hermione's trail of thoughts.

" umm...okay but what about the boys?"

"ofcourse we'll include them! i can't leave you alone! its my job to take care of you anyway."

"i'll call them." hermione then went out of the room followed by sakura.

"okay everybody lets go! i'll give you a little tour at the village." sakura said happily.


	4. The Village

**TADAA!**

Here's the next chapter... It's kinda short though… ;

"**Bold**" inner Sakura

"_italics" _thoughts

**Chapter 4 The Village**

She opened the door then suddenly she remembered "Umm...guys... would you take off your robes off...its kinda weird if you don't mind..." They all agreed with no fuss and followed her out of the apartment.

'_Good thing they agreed taking their weird robes they look more... er... normal to me._' Sakura thought.

'**YES THATS RIGHT WE'RE NOT WALKING WITH PEPOLE WHO ABSOLUTLEY HAVE _NO_ FASHION SENSE!**' sakura's inner self said.

'_Meanie..._'

'**HA! LOOK WHO'S TALKING! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE THEM CHANGE!'**

'_Ugh. Whatever._'

'**WOOHOOOO!**'

They spent the next two weeks touring the village (and to Harry's own surprise he liked sakura more and more and finds her getting prettier each day). They asked too many question to sakura that kept them too long. Draco's complains was also heard. After a few days of tolerating him, Sakura was pretty much annoyed and was burning in rage for he's blabbing too much and if naruto haven't seen (and stopped) her charging towards Draco, Draco would have a big black-eye by now.

"ow.. ow.. Why do you have to do that?" he asked while rubbing the part sakura punched.

All of them were terrified and now backing away from Sakura, '_Jeez, I don't want to see her angry again,_' Harry thought '_she's really beautiful and cute but she's-she's so scary_'

"Please remind me to not to make her angry, Hermione" Ron whispered to her. Draco was there just staring at Sakura wide-eyed, mouth hanging. '_Maybe I should learn to shut up for a while. That bitch is too wicked!_' he thought

"Sakura-chan calm down!" Naruto said calming down his friend. "I'll just treat you a ramen just calm down."

"Okay... okay you said that now lets go and you also have to treat them too" sakura looked behind her to see the four of them staring at her. "Sigh... are you coming or not?"

"Y-yes, c-coming", they all said terrified.

"Don't be afraid of her, she won't kill you, just don't make her angry. She can be your worse nightmare!" Naruto whispered to them. Unfortunately sakura heard him and Naruto received a strong headshot from her.

"Serves you right you baka!" she replied. The four wizards just sweat-dropped. They entered the Ichiraku and settled down on the nearest table. Sakura explained that there are only Japanese foods here. More specifically, ramen. She also introduced the four wizards to Naruto and Sasuke they saw sasuke standing in front of the ramen house. I wonder why? They all ordered their ramen and started eating and to sakura's surprise none of them complained.

'_Good thing they did not complain! Especially that draco! Too annoying! **ROAR**!_' Sakura thought.

"**WELL THEY BETTER SHUT UP 'CAUSE I WONT TOLERATE THEM ANYMORE!**" inner-Sakura said.

After they finished their food (naruto ate 20 bowls of ramen for his appetite never decreased through the years and worse it doubled 3x to which Harry, Hermione, Ron and draco's surprise for they only ate 1 bowl) Naruto and sasuke walked with them to sakura's apartment. When they reached her door sasuke told sakura to meet by the bridge to train with their sensei (some times, the three of them had special training with Kakashi even though Naruto and Sasuke are now ANBUs and Sakura is a Jounin and a medic-nin.) and that she can bring them too or just leave them to Ino. Sakura agreed and the two boys head back to their own apartments.

"Well, tomorrow I will be out with naruto and sasuke. Do you want to come or I'll ask Hokage-sama so that you can stay with my friend?" sakura asked them.

"I wanna see what you three are going to do! That will be cool!" Ron said enthusiastically.

Sakura just stared at him bewildered.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**overload:** hmm... jaw-meets-ground situations? Can't guarantee that... hehe... maybe with a little help?

**K-Bob** &** MommyRogers:** hope you can help me in that part...

**Dagorwen of Ithilien** & **ROLAMdimensi: **Hope you like this chapter... Again, thanks for the reviews! More to come I hope...


	5. I See You

Chapter 5 I See You!

"But you can get bored! you'll do nothing there! i still can't let you go on your own. you still don't know the village!" sakura said.

"well we'll just stay with you. after all we are your responsibility." draco said. 'hey, did i just say that? that i actually want to be with her and watch her?' draco thought quite surprised with himself.Not only he was surprised but also his three companions who we're looking at him confused.

'dr-draco said that! i-i cant believe it! i should be the one to tell her that! i guess its okay though at least i get to see her...'

harry thought. then it hit him 'W-H-A-T! did i really want to go with her? i mean, i only think about this stuff when Cho is around. wha-wha...'

'well you're falling for her! you have a crush on her!' said at the back of his head.

'no way! I-I ...'

"well" sakura said cutting their own trail of thoughts "if thats you decision i'll agree. good night every body!"

They all went up stairs to their own rooms. the boys had their mat the one that japanese people lay on the floor so they can sleep; i don't know what they are called, pillow and blanket. Draco and Ron fell immediately asleep while harry lay there thinking on what he just thought a while ago.

'there is no way i have a crush on her!' harry thought. 'but i just said she's cute! and i don't say that to just any ordinary girls, not even hermione, only cho.'

'grrr its driving me crazy! i better go for a drink...' with that he stood up, tip-toed quietly out of the room being careful not to wake the two boys he went down and go get himself a glass of water.

"so you like waking up in the middle of the night eh?" said a voice behind harry which made him choke up his water and drop his glass. He then turn around just to see a giggling sakura sitting in the dining table.

"why did you do that? you scared me to death!" he said while calming down himself. 'this girl is so scary. i didn't even feel her presence !'

"okay sorry, sorry! i was about to go to sleep when i heard you going out of your room. so i followed you to check out what you're gonna do" she said.

"you heard me? b-but i was walking so quietly!" he said with a very confused tone.

"well, lets just say its one of my skills." she said "and if i were you i'd go to bed its late."

"okay , but let me just fix this mess." harry said while starting to pick up the pieces of the shattered glass but before he could touch the glass, he felt a warm and soft hand touching his hand. he looked up and saw sakura smiling at him he tried not to blush to much, but its no use "i better do it. go to sleep now." she said as she took off her hands from his to pick up the shattered pieces. Harry could do nothing anymore but just to nod at her. he took one last glance at sakura before leaving the dining area.

'what just happened?' he asked himself when he was tucked in to his bed. 'did i just blush when she touched my hand? i mean, its warm and-and so soft... so...soft' slowly he felt his eyes closed and he was soon asleep...

"harry! harry! wake up" Ron yelled trying to wake his friend up."what?" harry said with a sleepy voice. "sakura is calling up and your late! get up! you don't want her angry do you?"

"aaaaahhhh" he went down stairs as fast as he could. There he saw hermione, draco and sakura eating breakfast. "sorry im late' he said to them. "no wonder you're always late for class, Potter!" Draco said laughing at him. after that nobody spoke a single word to anyone. they just stared at each other.

After breakfast they went to the meeting place.

"ohayo sakura-chan!" Naruto said "ohayo harry, hermione, draco and Ron." Sasuke said nothing. he just looked at them and then turned around again.

"ohayo naruto, sasuke" sakura said "is kakashi-sensei here yet?"

"nope. late as usual" naruto replied. they wait for half an hour when suddenly a silver-haired jounin appeared in front of them.

"YOU'RE LATE!" sakura and naruto yelled at him at the same time.

"but i just saw this super cool boo-"

"LIAR!"

'how could he do that? i never saw or read a spell that can do such thing! its not even apparation! how could that be?' hermione asked herself a thousand times not believing what she just saw.

"oh we have company!" kakashi suddenly said.

"yes i guess you heard of them from hokage-sama, sensei"

"yes, yes but don't you want to stay to Ino's first?"

The four of them shook their heads then hermione stepped forward and said "i hope you don't mind me or i should say us watching you. the thing you did a while ago is so interesting! i haven't seen or read anything about that in our world. so is it okay?"

Kakashi chuckled. 'i think this one's a bright one, just like sakura.' "okay you can stay."


End file.
